The Regulation of Mitochondrial Homeostasis and Metabolism in immunity is defined as immunometabolism. We are using fasting or fasting mimetics in human control subjects and in inflammatory disease to explore the mechanisms involved in fasting mediated control of inflammation. The immune cells we are focusing on include monocytes and CD4+ t cells. We are employing a systems biological approach using metabolomics, proteomics and RNA-seq with bioinformatic analysis to identify caloric-load effects. This will uncover novel regulatory pathways to explore under normal conditions and potentially provide pathways that can then be manipulated to assess in inflammatory disease.